1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to materials handling. In particular, this application relates to a system, method, and apparatus for tracking items in transit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, when items are in transit between an origin and a destination location, external marking is generally placed on the items to provide information about the item. The information provided about the item by the external marking may be related to the contents or other attributes of the item (e.g., routing, type of handling necessary, etc.). These external markings and other documents are often enclosed in shipping envelopes that are affixed to the item. These shipping envelopes are typically applied by hand, and require a one-time labor effort performed the first time the item is handled during transit.
Recently, in order to improve the ability to track the location of items, newer tracking technologies have been developed. One of these technologies is radio frequency identification (RFID). RFID technology uses radio waves to obtain information regarding objects involved in the transit process. Electronic tags that carry unique identification and descriptive information are embedded in objects. These tags emit low-power radio frequency signals to RFID readers. RFID readers read RFID tags to obtain the information programmed within the tag's microchip. Readers emit electromagnetic waves from their antennas. Like shipping envelopes, RFID tags are typically affixed to units at the time of shipping, requiring another separate labor effort performed when the item begins its journey.
Thus, items having both shipping envelopes and RFID tags typically require an adhesive for both the shipping envelope and the RFID tag, and they further require two separate labor efforts to affix them both to the item. This duplication of effort and materials results in increased labor and materials costs. Thus, it would be useful to provide a materials handling solution that allows for the affixation of both RFID tags and shipping envelopes without an increase in materials cost or labor.